1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a transmission system for automotive vehicles and more particularly to a transmission system for vehicles which are propelled by a pair of laterally spaced differentially driven wheels. The transmission system provides a substantially even distribution of torque and stress throughout the vehicle chassis.